Home
by cookie1yum
Summary: Small, pale, horribly under weight, is this a life for anyone. Steve has never known anything else. Will he ever be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Flashing lights streamed through the window in an array of vibrant red and blue lights. A rumble of thunder could be heard far off in the background. Noise consumed the run down, shabby area around 10 Arothic road. The area was surrounded by the slums of the city, damp and dreary, the road gave off a ghastly effect. The pouring rain drowning out the noise of the outside world, the water streamed down the broken glass and into the small house leaving a growing puddle on the wooden floor. Uneven heavy breathing was the only noise from inside the house. bairly audible over the rain.

Abruptly police crashed through the solid front door with thundering momentum. "**Freeze**"exclaimed the commanding officer, however this demand fell on death ears. There was only a small broken child shivering, semi-conscious on the cold, hard, blood stained floor. "Oh my God" an astonished officer exclaimed. Astounded she stumbled back away from the horrifying scene, her hand quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from throwing up, the rank smell infiltrated her nose, it was a mix of blood, alcohol and something she could not and did not want to identify. The boy had matted dirty Blond hair, his clothes could almost be considered rags they were so dirty and thin, he was wearing a small pair of light brown (from what she could tell) shorts as well as a shabby dark blue t-shirt although the thing that really stood out about him was just how small and frail he was. It was like the boy had not eaten in day may be even weeks, his bones looked like the could be snapped by a toddler moreover they were sticking out at a worrying intensity from his chest. It was almost unfathomable the boy was even alive at this point.

The officer started shaking the child gently, she mustered up her sweetest voice and said "hey kid, can you hear me? What's your name?" even thought she hated to she had to identify the kid in case he didn't make it, she really hoped it didn't have to come to that. The boy was drifting in and out of consciousness. Slowly he blinked his dull but beautiful blue eyes up at the officer obviously trying to focus on her but unfortunately failing. "Come on kid stay with me!" the officer shouted panicking. Finally the boy started to open and close his mouth trying to speak. "i's stve"

"What was that kid?" the officer replied.

"Steve. It's steve" rasped out steve before he blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers

**Flashback**

A blend of red, orange and yellow sweep across the sky as the sun peaked above the horizon, birds were just starting to sing a beautiful melody and the grass what glistening with a fresh sheet of dew. Even the trash along the streets had a particular shine to it that morning.

Steve sprung from his place on the floor with a sudden gasp, throwing his thin blanket away from him and clambering clumsily to his feet, he frantically scanned the area around looking for signs of danger, muscles twitching in anticipation. Steve slowly started to relax, wiping the sweat off his forehead and letting out a sigh of relief when he realized he was alone and it had just been a dream, horrible and vivid but just a dream. It had been about his mother, the way her soft delicate hand felt in his, the way it used to squeeze his tightly but gently when he was sick or scared, the way it felt, for the last time, as it pushed him into his room slamming the door shut behind him. He remembered her desperate, agonising screams as she pleaded to spare his life, that he hadn't meant to do it. The thought sent shivers down Steve's spine.

Steve stretched, his hands doing a poor a attempt at reaching for the ceiling with his small statue and ended up clicking his back, wincing slightly as his bruises and cuts were disturbed. Steve pulled on his ratty greying school shirt, which was way too big for him and, not surprisingly, too big frayed trousers on, Making sure the worst of his injuries where covered with the material. Steve gazed towards the sun 'about 6, I can hopefully get all my homework done if I leave soon.'

Steve started to tread down the hall, quickly checking the cracked mirror in the hall making sure his face and hair was acceptable. Deciding that his hair was good enough after a slight ruffle he continued as quietly as he could going down the hall, he didn't want to wake his father knowing what doing something like that could cause. Thought It was a pointless exercise really as his father never woke before noon.

Steve scurried towards his aged school bag but was taken back when he spotted his father, who miraculously didn't even look hungover. Startled Steve took a step back trying to create some distance between him and the monster 'What is he doing doing up?!'. Steve frantically tried to understand a reason why his father would be up at this hour. Coming up with nothing plausible Steve stood stark still not waiting to provoke his father. "Boy!" his father barked out with a dark husky tone to his voice. He glared daggers into Steve's small frame "Make yourself useful and make me something to eat." Steve scurried towards the damaged but adequate cooker, quickly grabbing the bacon as he went past the fridge. He started frying it, allowing an aroma to escape it's succulent flesh making his mouth water and his stomach ache and growl with want. Steve grabbed a stale slice of bread, he just stuck the bacon into the bread since there was not butter and put it on one of their remaining whole plates and set in front of his father making a mental note that they would only have 2 good plate by the time he got home. He promptly cleaned the frying pan wanting to leave as soon as possible. Steve's father dug into the small meal spraying crumbs everywhere. No matter how disgusting of a sight it was it still made Steve ache for food, even if it was just what others would discard a trash. Eyeing the money on the counter Steve's shoulders sagged in realisation, he wasn't going to eat that day.

Carefully creeping round his father Steve started to pick his books and kit for that day. 'I'm never going to be able to get my homework done in time.' Steve thought with a defeated sigh, knowing he was going to get a detention for not doing it which would, in turn, anger his father. "Father may I leave, please?" Steve uttered with a particularly soft tone to his slightly croaky voice. His father just waved a dismissive hand at him all but ignoring him in favour for his is grease covered sandwich. Quickly, as not to aggravate his father, Steve grabbed his backpack, watch (one of his only positions, a gift from Bucky. Before he left) and was out the door before anyone could say otherwise.

Gazing down at his watch he found that it was already 6:30. Steve picked up his pace; hoping that if he got there fast enough then he may be able to get his homework done, thought not to fast, he didn't want to upset his asma (I think we can all tell what good that would do). After 30 minutes Steve gazed around himself marvelling at the vibrant flowers, clean air and all the little animals' scurrying around in the bushes. This was the favourite part of his day he was away from the filth of the slums, the world was alive and there was no one there to ruin it.

After 40 minutes of walking Steve spotted his school, hydra academy, in the distance; it was a big, white boring old building; it had 2 floors in the one huge building plus a sports hall, a field and a sporting area we call the cage.

Keeping his pace steady, even with the slimy feel of dread creeping up on him Steve managed to get there in 5 minutes 'at least it's better than home'. He entered through the bulky double doors at the main entrance to the school; the only doors open at this time in the morning, and headed straight for the library, one of his sanctuaries. He really hoped no other students were in the facility.

Steve went to his quiet corner in the library where he could study in peace and quiet. He started on his maths homework. After struggling on the first question for 5 minutes Steve got up to go look for a book to help him. After searching for a minute he found what he was looking for at the back of the study section, the book was old but in good condition an , Steve had found, one of the most helpful books in the library.

Steve turned around and started to go back to his quiet corner but stopped after spotting Johann Schmidt an exchange student from Germany, Steve absolutely despised him, don't get him wrong Steve's isn't racist so it wasn't because he was German but Schmidt was a nasty piece of work. He wasn't afraid of a fight but he really needed to get his homework done. Sneaking round Schmidt, Steve managed to get back to his corner, making sure he couldn't be seen Steve started on his homework again- with only slightly more success.

At 8:40 the bell went, Steve let out a defeated sigh realising that he wasn't even half done and in consequence both his maths teacher and father where going to be royally unimpressed.

Steve trudged towards registration, he just knew this was going to be a bad day.


End file.
